Crimson Dragoon
|baseid = , , , |refid = }} Crimson Dragoons are elite members of the Chinese Army who appear in the Anchorage Reclamation simulation in 2277. Background Crimson Dragoons are China's special operations force and played a major role in defending Chinese territory in the Battle of Anchorage. According to rumor, they begin military training at birth. They use the Hei Gui stealth armor, an armor that cloaks their movement, making them nearly invisible. They favor sword fighting with a Chinese officer's sword instead of firearms, using their stealth capability coupled with their armor to go undetected and kill their targets rapidly and discreetly. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Notes * Crimson Dragoons level with the Lone Wanderer and are generally on par with a Brotherhood of Steel knight or paladin in terms of skill and durability. Their cloaking-field generating stealth armor allows them to pose a unique threat. With a few exceptions, most Crimson Dragoons will idle in sneak mode until the player character passes them, making them very difficult to detect at a glance. Once the player character's back is turned, they will attack. ** The only exception are those Crimson Dragoons armed with Chinese assault rifles in the listening post. They do not level with the player character and are extremely weak compared to the ones armed with swords or sniper rifles. It is unclear whether this is deliberate, or due to an error in their non-player character data. * If the player character spots one before they get ready to attack, V.A.T.S. can't be used to fire shots because, as long as they remain in stealth, all parts of the body show 0% (except when using a grenade); meaning the only way to fire at them while in stealth is to fire the gun without V.A.T.S. However, V.A.T.S. can be used to pinpoint their location. ** If the player character manages to catch one stealthed, but standing, V.A.T.S. will act normally and display targeting percentiles. * Crimson Dragoons armed with Chinese officer's swords have enhanced speed and move significantly faster than normal human non-player characters. * While the Crimson Dragoons sometimes do carry Chinese pistols, they will never actually use it against the player character. They can however be acquired by the player character through the use of exploits, but are in poor condition. Appearances Crimson Dragoons appear only in the Fallout 3 add-on Operation: Anchorage. Behind the scenes Historically, a dragoon is a type of infantry trained to fight on foot as well as on horseback, but eventually came to refer to a kind of medium cavalry. In modern parlance, the term is usually applied to armored regiments. Bugs * Sometimes when using V.A.T.S on the Crimson Dragoons while they are in stealth mode you may not be able to exit V.A.T.S in addition to the fact that you can not attack, leaving you stuck there. On the PC version this can be solved using the console command. * There is a chance that after killing a Crimson Dragoon, his corpse will not disappear. The corpse cannot be looted, and any allies will continue shooting at the corpse as if it were still alive. Category:Operation: Anchorage characters Category:Operation: Anchorage human characters Category:Chinese characters pl:Karmazynowy Dragon ru:Красный драгун uk:Червоний драгун zh:Crimson Dragoon